Celeste como el cielo
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Era un día de trabajo normal para Ritsu. Entregas de acá para allá, has que vio a una hermosa rubia ojos celestes que le cautivo los cuatro sentidos...


**Celeste como el cielo**

En una cafetería, en Japón, se encontraba trabajando una castaña de cabello castaño y corto, con un fleco alocado y unos ojos dorados intensos.

Aquella castaña se llamaba Ritsu Tainaka.

Ritsu trabaja en esa cafetería como camarera. Su vestimenta de trabajo era una camisa blanca, con unos pantalones negros y un delantal de cintura color negro.

Era un día normal y corriente para la castaña. Se despertaba, se duchaba y se iba para su trabajo a las 7:00 a.m. anotaba las ordenes de sus clientes y les llevaba lo que hayan pedido.

Ritsu trabajaba con sus dos amigas: Yui y Azusa. Era divertido trabajar las tres juntas. Eran como las tres mosqueteras. Yui y Azusa también eran camareras, así que se reencontraban todos los días, al mismo horario.

Yui: Ricchan, ahora a ti te toca esa mesa / Dijo, señalando con su dedo índice a la mesa cuatro, en la que se encontraba dos chicas. Una de cabello largo y negro, con ojos color gris. Y la otra chica era rubia, de tez blanca como la nieve, pero no podía ver su color de ojos porque estaba mirando hacia la ventana de su derecha

Ritsu dirigió su mirada a aquella mesa, y se dirigió con su libreta y su lapicera hacia allá.

Ritsu: ¿Puedo tomar su orden? / Pregunto, dirigiéndole la palabra a aquellas dos chicas.

¿?: Para mi nada, gracias ¿Tú quieres algo, Mugi? / Le pregunto a aquella rubia que tenía en frente

¿?: Un café negro y un pastel de chocolate con fresa, por favor / Pidió algo ¿Desanimada?

Ritsu: Enseguida / Dijo, dirigiéndole la mirada a ambas chicas. Pero la rubia seguía miranda hacia la cristalera

Ritsu se dirigió detrás del mostrador para hacer un café negro y cortar una rebanada de pastel.  
No le tardo más de cinco minutos en hacer todo. Puso la taza de café y la rebanada del pastel encima de una bandeja, para luego dirigirse a la mesa número cuatro.

Desde lo lejos solamente se visualizaba a la rubia, pero la pelinegra ya se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

Ritsu intuía que la rubia muy bien no iba a estar. Antes de dirigirse hacia allá, se fijó la hora en su reloj de muñeca: Las 8:05 a.m.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa donde estaba aquella rubia. Al llegar a aquella mesa, apoyo la taza y el plato encima de la mesa, pero algo la detuvo a retirarse.

Un sollozo…

¿Aquella rubia estaba llorando?

Ritsu: ¿Esta bien? / Pregunto, mirándola atentamente

¿?: S-Si, estoy bien, gra-gracias… / Dijo, con la voz quebrada

Ritsu: Lamento mi molestia… Pero no creo que usted esté bien…

Ritsu se sentó en el asiento de enfrente de la rubia, y le dirigió la mirada.

Ojos color celeste, como el cielo más brillante que allá… Pero llenos de lágrimas…

Celestes Vs Dorados…

Un par de segundos se quedaron viendo a los ojos…

Ritsu: Ande… Coma el pastel… Es dulce, le ara bien… / Dijo, intentando animar a la rubia de ojos celeste, mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa

La rubia agarro el tenedor, corto un pedacito de pastel con el mismo, y se lo comió.

La castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la blonda

Y con una cálida sonrisa, la castaña se paró de su asiento y se dirigió al mostrador, para seguir haciendo su trabajo…

A pesar del encuentro con la rubia, su día había sido prácticamente normal. Pero cuando le llego la cuenta a la rubia, la castaña supo su nombre: Tsumugi Kotobuki…

Ritsu: "Que hermoso nombre" / Pensó, con una sonrisa al recordar lo hermosa que era aquella rubia

…

Era un nuevo día para la castaña.

Mientras iba caminando hacia su trabajo, recordó a aquella rubia, Tsumugi.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella y sus hermosos ojos celestes, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Pero aquella sonrisa no duraba mucho porque sabía que no la volvería a ver.

Los clientes son así. Vienen, toman su café, y se van haciendo sus vidas, para luego visitar más cafeterías. Ya está, no volvería a ver a Tsumugi…

Eran las 7:04 de la mañana. La castaña se encontraba en la cafetería, dispuesta a empezar a trabajar cuando la tienda abra.

Pedidos por aquí y por allá, ese era su trabajo. Mesa por mesa. Cliente por cliente.

Ritsu: ¿Puedo tomar su orden? / Pregunto, lista para anotar la orden de su cliente

¿?: Un café negro y un pastel de chocolate con fresa, por favor

Al terminar de anotar, Ritsu le dirigió la mirada a aquella persona.

Era aquella rubia de ojos celeste…

Ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un par de segundos. A la castaña se le formo una sonrisa, al saber que la volvió a ver. Cuando Ritsu sonrió, hizo que la rubia también sonriera…

Ritsu: "Que hermosa sonrisa…" / Pensó / Enseguida / Dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa

La castaña se dirigió detrás del mostrador para hacer el café y cortar la rebanada de pastel para aquella hermosa rubia.

Mientras preparaba la orden, miraba cada vez que podía a la mesa cuatro. La mesa en la que esta aquella rubia.

Puso la taza de café y la rebanada de pastel en la bandeja de entrega, miro su reloj: Las 8:05 a.m.

Ritsu: "Que raro…" / Pensó, cuando recordó que la última vez que la rubia había ido a la cafetería, era la misma hora que ayer…

Bueno, la cosa, se dirigió hacia la mesa número cuatro y le entrego la taza de café y la rebanada de pastel a la rubia.

Tsumugi le dirigió la mirada a aquella camarera de ojos dorados, y le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que la castaña le devolviera una radiante sonrisa.

¿?: Gracias…

Ritsu: Disculpe mi molestia / Dijo, sentándose enfrente de la rubia / Me gustaría saber cuál es su nombre… / Dijo, un poco sonrojada

A pesar de que de que la castaña ya sepa su nombre, le gustaría saber por parte de la rubia…

¿?:/ Soltó una pequeña carcajada / Mi nombre es Tsumugi Kotobuki, pero puede decirme Mugi… ¿Y el suyo…?

Ritsu: Mi nombre es Ritsu Tainaka, pero puede decirme Ritsu… / Dijo, feliz

Mugi: Mucho gusto Ricchan… ¡Digo, Ritsu-san!... / Dijo, retractándose por sus malos modales

Ritsu: Jajaja no te preocupes, también puede llamarme "Ricchan", por cierto, el gusto es mío / Dijo, con una sonrisa, haciendo que Mugi riera por lo bajo, efecto que hechizo a Ritsu provocándole una sonrisa boba / Bue-Bueno… Ya la dejare en paz / Dijo, brindándole una cálida sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa para retirarse y seguir trabajando

En el transcurso de su trabajo, Ritsu miraba cada vez que podía a Mugi… La verdad, a ojos de la castaña, aquella rubia, ojos celestes era la persona más linda que vio… Literalmente.

Aunque… No creía que Mugi sería igual que ella…

¿A qué me refiero "Ser igual a ella"?

Bueno… Digamos que Ritsu no es como aquellas chicas que se mueren por conseguir un novio… No… A Ritsu Tainaka no le gustaban los hombres… Así que seguramente, la rubia, con lo linda que es, debe tener algún novio…

Listo. Ya está ¿Qué se le va hacer?

Lo mejor era sacar a la rubia de sus pensamientos, olvidarla, y seguir con su vida… Como hacía antes…

A pesar de que a la castaña le cueste olvidar personas, lo intentara.

Seguramente está pensando todo esto y lo único que va a saber de la rubia es su nombre, nada más…

Sí, eso será, solo su nombre. Nada más…

Ritsu: "¡¿A quién engaño?! ¡Quiero conocerla! ¡Preguntarle porque lloraba la primera vez que la vi!" / Pensaba decidida, hasta que vio que la blonda se retiraba del local / "¡La próxima!" / Pensaba, un el puño levantado hasta debajo de su rostro

Antes que nada, se fijó la hora: Las 9:05 a.m.

Ritsu: "Una hora… solo se queda una hora…" / Pensaba confundida

Los demás clientes, máximo se quedan media hora, y ella una hora… Mejor… ¿No?...

Bueno, la cosa, era mejor arriesgarse para saber el resultado ¿No?

…

Al día siguiente, Ritsu se despertó más tarde de lo usual. Así que se ducho, se preparó y se dirigió directamente a la cafetería. Al llegar, se preparó para empezar a trabajar.

Eran las 8:00 a.m. Y Ritsu se encontraba detrás del mostrador preparando un pedido que le había llegado para la mesa ocho.

Yui: Oe, Ricchan ¿Tienes alguna persona especial con quien pasar San Valentín? / Pregunto, curiosa

Ritsu: ¿San Valentín? / Pregunto, confundida

Yui: Si, es mañana. Por lo cual nada más vamos a trabajar hasta las 12:00 p.m. A poco te enteraste de que es mañana / Dijo, con cara de: Ricchan… ¿Estas en la luna o qué?

Ritsu: ¿Es mañana? Ni enterada, y no, hasta ahora no tengo a una "Persona especial" con quien pasar San Valentín…

Y con eso, la castaña salió del mostrador con la bandeja de entrega hacia la mesa ocho.

En eso, cuando el pedido fue entregado, entra aquella rubia que la tiene embobada.

Sin esperar más, la castaña se dirige a la mesa cuatro justo a las 8:05 a.m.

Ritsu: ¿Puedo tomar su orden? / Pregunto, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la rubia

Mugi: Un café negro y un pastel de chocolate con fresa, por favor / Dijo, con una sonrisa

Ritsu: Enseguida / Dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa

La castaña se dirigió hacia el mostrador y empezó a hacer la misma orden que aquella rubia siempre pedía.

Ritsu: Aquí está su orden… / Dijo, posando la taza de café y el plato de pastel sobre la mesa de la rubia

Mugi: Gracias / Dijo, con una amable sonrisa

Ritsu: Disculpe mi molestia pero… / Dijo, volviéndose a sentar frente a la rubia como lo hacía hace un par de días / ¿Por qué siempre pide la misma orden…?

Mugi: / Soltó una pequeña carcajada / Porque luego de la amargura viene lo dulce…

Ritsu: ¿He? / Pregunto, sin comprender

Mugi: Ya lo comprenderá… / Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa

Y con eso, el rostro de la castaña se transformó de confusión a una sonrisa, y con eso, se retiró de aquella mesa…

…

Era el día siguiente ¡San Valentín! Era la primera vez que la castaña quiere ir a trabajar por cuenta propia

¿Por qué?

Fácil. Para ver a aquella rubia que le robo el corazón.

Al llegar al establecimiento, como era lo usual, empezó a trabajar.

Toda la cafetería estaba adornada específicamente para esa fecha.

Decoración, nuevo menú, de todo.

La castaña iba de acá para allá con pedidos y más pedidos, hasta que paso por la mesa número cuatro.

Extrañamente, nadie se sentaba en esa mesa…

¿Por qué?

No se sabe, pero en aquella mesa siempre se sentaba aquella hermosa rubia ojos celestes.

Como decía, al pasar por aquella mesa, la castaña se detuvo, y se sentó en el asiento enfrente al que siempre se sentaba la rubia.

Ritsu miraba detenidamente ese asiento frente al suyo, imaginándose a Mugi sonreír.

Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, y en uno de ellos se encontraba la usual lapicera con la que anotaba los pedidos.

Frente a ella había un servilletero. Una idea se le coló en la cabeza de la castaña.

Agarro una servilleta y su lapicera, y empezó a escribir lo que su mente le dijera.

Pero de un momento a otro, la castaña se percató de lo que había escrito en aquella servilleta

_Me enamore, siento sucumbir mi corazón ante ti,_

_la belleza de un sueño casi es una realidad_

_eres esa dulce estrella que ahora ilumina mi camino_

_la que siempre espere y nunca encontré._

_Te conocí una mañana gris para mí y_

_desde entonces no te he podido olvidar,_

_son tus celestes ojos los que contemplo en mis tardes_

_cuando los imagino viéndome._

_Tu sonrisa, ahhh que bella sonrisa_

_la sonrisa que le da cuerda a mi corazón_

_es esa mágica sonrisa la dueña de mi voz_

_la fuerza que me hace seguir en pie._

_Tu voz dulce voz cariño mío, la voz de una princesa_

_cuando me hablas siento que el animal_

_que llevo dentro de mí se amasa_

_como si de algún tranquilizante se tratara._

_Tu cabello, tu bella cabellera_

_hilos finos de oro teñido por ángeles_

_tejidos entre sí por la dulzura de un niño_

_radiante como un hermoso oro pulido._

_Tu mágica mirada celeste como el jardín del cielo_

_el celeste de tus ojos bellos y radiantes_

_sin comparación alguna y tan únicos como solos_

_un celeste que brilla a esperanza, la por ti en mi habita._

_El hablar contigo me hace sudar y mis manos empiezan a temblar_

_como si de un desorden hormonal se tratara_

_tiemblo, se me borra la visión y hasta llego a tartamudear_

_y luego me doy cuenta que enamorada de ti estoy._

_Creo que eros el mismísimo dios del amor_

_lo quiso así, que me enamorara de ti_

_que ni el firmamento ni el hades fueran limites_

_por el amor que siento hacia ti._

_Me enamore de ti, me enamore de una flor_

_de la magia del paraíso y el firmamento_

_de la estrella que llevas dentro, de tu perfume de mujer_

_me enamore de ti..._

_-Ritsu T_

Un… ¿Poema?...

Yui: ¡Ricchan! ¡Ven y ayúdame con estas cajas, por favor! / Grito, desde la despensa

Ritsu guardo su lapicera y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la despensa para ayudar a su amiga…

Al terminar de ayudarla con las cajas, se dirigió al mostrador y dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa cuatro, sonde se encontró con aquella hermosa rubia.

No hacía falta más preguntas para una respuesta.

Fue detrás del mostrador y en una taza, sirvió café negro y en un plato, sirvió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con fresa, para luego dirigirse a la mesa número cuatro.

Ritsu: Aquí está su orden / Dijo, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa, la cual hizo que la rubia le brindara una amable sonrisa

Ese día era San Valentín, así que había cualquier tipo de parejas en la cafetería. Una que otra persona tan solo con amigos, pero la rubia era la única persona que estaba en una mesa sola…

Al llegarle la libreta con la cuanta que tenía que pagar por su pedido, encontró algo que realmente sorprendió a la rubia

La libreta decía: "¡Feliz San Valentín :)!"

La rubia miro confusa a la castaña.

Ritsu: Es un regalo de mi parte / Dijo, con una sonrisa

Mugi: Pero- / Fue interrumpida

Ritsu: Feliz San Valentín… / Dijo, con una sonrisa, para luego retirarse de esa mesa

La castaña detrás del mostrador veía como la rubia salía del establecimiento con una pequeña sonrisa…

Yui: Tú la amas ¿No es así, Ricchan?... / Pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta

Ritsu: Si… / Dijo, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza

Yui: Entonces ve por ella…

Ritsu se iba a negar, pero pronto recordó el poema que había escrito en la servilleta.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa número cuatro… Ya no estaba…

Y con eso, la castaña salió corriendo fuera del establecimiento en busca de aquella rubia que no dejaría ir nunca más.

Corrió unas dos cuadras, estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que la encontrara…

Hasta que ahí la encontró… Su cabellera dorada. Estaba caminando en la misma dirección en donde la castaña estaba corriendo

Ritsu: ¡Mugi! / Grito, casi sin aire

La rubia, al oír su nombre volteo hacia atrás, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse rodeada por unos reconfortantes brazos.

Mugi ya sabía quién era. Reconoció a aquella persona por su tono de voz y su olor a café…

Mugi: ¿Ric-Ricchan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña se separó del abrazo que le había dado a la rubia y le pregunto:

Ritsu: ¿Por qué llorabas el primer día en que viniste a la cafetería? ¿Por qué siempre pides la taza de café y el pastel? ¿Por qué siempre te sientas en la mesa cuatro?

La castaña en verdad quería saber la respuesta a sus preguntas…

Mugi: Cuando dos personas necesitan ver cada vez más el uno al otro y cada vez menos a otras personas, es que están enamorados…

Ritsu: No entiendo…

Mugi: Ricchan… El día en que fui por primera vez a la cafetería, mi ex – novia me sito para terminar con nuestra relación… A pesar de que ya lo veía venir, me dolió… Y demasiado… Pero al verte, al ver esos hermosos ojos dorados, todo mi dolor se desvaneció al instante… Jamás me había pasado algo así… Y fui más seguido para volver a verte… Hasta que me di cuenta que con estos pocos días, me había enamorado de ti…

Ritsu: Mugi… ¿Listes aquel poema que estaba escrito en la servilleta…?

Mugi: Si…

Ritsu: Al parecer ya no tengo más que explicar…

Mugi: ¿Todo lo que dice ahí es verdad…?

Ritsu: Si… Tus eres aquella estrella que ilumina mi camino, desde que llegaste a la cafetería no me pude olvidar de esos hermosos ojos celestes que siempre tienen un brillo especial, tu hermosa sonrisa que no puedo olvidar, tu hermoso cabello dorado que hace compas con tus ojos, a pesar de que no nos conozcamos del todo… Yo también me enamore de ti…

Mugi: No me digas que me quieres. Demuéstramelo.

Y con eso, la castaña acerco sus labios hasta los de la rubia, formando un beso que anhelaban las dos chicas desde que se conocieron. Un beso que no se podía describir con palabras… Ni tampoco acciones…

No hace falta conocer a una persona para enamorarte de ella… Tampoco hace falta preguntas para las respuestas y respuestas para las preguntas…

Las cosas suceden porque tienen que suceder…

El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz. El amor verdadero no tiene final.

Feliz San Valentín…

**FIN…**

_¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?_

_Antes que nada les quiero desear un feliz San Valentín, y a pesar de que este más solo que el meme "Forever Alone" me gusta este tipo de fecha_

_¿Por qué?_

_No se XD_

_Este Mugitsu es dedicado a _Chobits3,_ que me pidió una historia con esta pareja, y pensé:_

"_Ahora que viene San Valentín ¿Por qué no hacer una historia?"_

_Y bueno, así salió XD _

_Seguro algunas personas se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué la mesa número cuatro?_

_Bueno, ya que este Fic fue dedicado a _Chobits3 _¿porque no poner el número de los años que lleva en FanFiction?_

_Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, porque me hacen muy feliz XD_

_No, enserio, cuando veo que me llego una Review, me emociono tanto que parezco un niño de siete años recibiendo regalos de navidad XD_

_Y lo dicho, Feliz San Valentín, y no se atraganten con el arroz… No es que a mí me allá pasado…_

_._._

_Okey, si me paso… ¡Pero fue solo una vez!_

_Que tengan un lindo día :) _

_Hasta la próxima  
ChariotGraw¬ _


End file.
